Wedding Bells
by kdncr124
Summary: Can Bonnie be supportive to her best friend even though Meredith is marring Bonnie's true love?Maybe future lemons?
1. Chapter 1

As Bonnie woke up she saw the beautiful sky outside her window which made her beam. Today was Sunday and the big event she had anticipated all week was finally here. Her best friend Meredith's wedding was today and she couldn't wait to see her in a beautiful white dress. It was 12:00 and she knew she had to get ready so she hopped into the shower. When she was done it was already 2:00 she had to leave at 2:30. Meredith always loved the beach so she had to go 1 hour out of her way for the wedding luckily she had a date. As Bonnie put on her new black and olive green dress she put on her make up. All that was left was her shoes and earrings even though Bonnie wasn't in the wedding she still had to try for Meredith. Suddenly the door bell rang as Bonnie ran down the stairs she was attempting to put on her black high heels. There was her date Josh a good friend from school. Josh and Bonnie had grown up together they used to do everything make mud pies and play on the playground. Bonnie trusted Josh with her life and knew he would always be there if she needed him.

"Are you ready Bonnie? How long does it take you to get ready these days? 12 hours? We are going to be late." Josh said looking at his watch  
"Hold your horses Josh I just have to get my purse and then we can leave." Bonnie said giggling

Josh drove his car to where the beach was, it was an hour drive, and so Bonnie and Josh talked most of the ride. Mostly, about how much they hated working and how weird it is going to be seeing all their old friends. Josh was in the wedding, he was Matt's best man, and Meredith had Elena as the maid of honor so Bonnie would just sit in as a guest. Bonnie had planned everything and had been there for Meredith but Bonnie thought it would hurt Elena's feelings if she was chosen instead.

As Josh parked the car they walked hand in hand down the isle to seat Bonnie. The wind was blowing and it felt nice. Bonnie was early but Josh was right on time. It was 4:00 and the wedding wasn't until 5:00 well at least that's when guests would start arriving. Bonnie dug in her bag for her phone and decided to play some games on it. Bonnie got bored very easy so she just closed her eyes and felt the wind on her face when she heard Matt's voice. Bonnie had always liked Matt but once Meredith started dating him she moved on.

"Hey Bonnie, Meredith wants you to go help Elena with girl things?" Matt asked

"Oh ,ok I can do that how are you feeling Matt? Meredith is a great girl I am so happy for two" Bonnie said giving her biggest fake smile

"Bon Bon she is the love of my life she makes me so happy." Matt said smiling Matt came closer to Bonnie and gave her a huge hug. Bonnie was taken back to when Matt had taken her to the winter dance. Bonnie had her first kiss with Matt and she couldn't stop smiling afterwards. Matt let go of Bonnie and walked towards the dressing room to finish getting ready. Bonnie was left in her flashback not realizing Matt's arms weren't around her anymore.

"Bonnie are you alright Elena needs help with Meredith's wedding dress." Stefan told Bonnie. Stefan had seen Bonnie standing in the middle of the isle and knew Bonnie wasn't here right now.

"Uh ya! Hello Stefan I am so sorry I have to go help Meredith we should catch up later." Bonnie spoke as she ran towards the dressing room.

"Finally you are here what took you so long? Never mind telling me that Meredith needs you she is freaking out." Elena had caught Bonnie before she had walked through the dressing room door.

Meredith was sitting down in her very simple white dress with her veil in place and her white flats on. Meredith had tears rolling down her face and smear marks under her eyes.

"What's wrong Meredith?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know if I should get married to Matt I love him but I might love someone else." Meredith spoke ashamed she finally said the words aloud

"Meredith he left you, A is married now he has 2 kids and is happy you should be happy too." Bonnie said. "Matt is charming and he would protect you from everything he loves you more than anyone on this Earth."

"He loves Elena more I know he does" Meredith was right but Elena was his 1st love and no one forgot but Elena was happy with Stefan so Matt finally moved on with Meredith.

"No Meredith he loves you and only you I have to go take my seat your beautiful this is your day I'll go get Elena." Bonnie said walking to go get Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie took her seat once more she was in the last row the music began and the flower girls came throwing down blue rose pedals. Elena walked out next with Josh on her arm as they split the double doors opened. Meredith descended down the isle watching Matt the whole time trying now to cry. Matt's eyes glistened as he saw his beautiful wife to be. They took each others hand and repeated after the priest.

"Does anyone have any reason to object?" The priest asked

In Bonnie's mind she yelled "I do I love Matt he needs to be with me" suddenly everyone turned and looked at Bonnie. So Bonnie looked behind her and no one was there she didn't realize that she actually spoke these words out loud. Bonnie ran away far as she could possibly go. She didn't mean to hurt Meredith but she did as tears streamed down her face. Suddenly it was all gone Bonnie had been staring into the candle and she had seen the future.

She turned to the person next to her and said "Please can you make sure I don't say anything more during the wedding! Your services will be appreciated." Bonnie didn't know or even look to see who was next to her.

Bonnie watched the ceremony with tears coming down her face. Josh waved at her a couple of times and then before Meredith and Matt kissed the priest asked the objection question. Bonnie put her own hand over her mouth but took it off knowing she wouldn't say anything. Bonnie was a witch and if she could control her powers she can control her mouth. Bonnie had made it through her premonition and changed it. Matt and Meredith lit the candles and then the fire started to go wild. Bonnie was angry and she had no control of anything right now. Bonnie was grabbed and taken to woods of the beach. She didn't mean to lose control of powers it wasn't her fault. She was thrown down to the orange and yellow leaves of the bottom of the woods. Who had thrown her with a lot of force like this? Bonnie was startled to see _him, _he did look good but was he the one that was sitting next to her?

"I should have looked before I said anything." Bonnie said aloud

"You told me not to let you say a word I just figured that burning your best friend and her new husband alive was a part of that too." Damon said with his cocky smile

"Well thank you Damon for that but I have to go to the reception now." Bonnie said standing up and walking towards the beach

"Oh no you don't! You are not going to mess this up for Meredith and Matt." Damon said grabbing Bonnie around the waist picking her up as they walked the opposite direction

"But I have to be there for Meredith and Matt they are going to want me to dance and talk." Bonnie said in a panic tone.

"Fine we will go to the reception but you are MINE now. Any where you go I go with you. And don't think about running away I WILL find you." Damon spoke with furry behind his voice.

The wedding was done they only missed a little bit of the wedding but caught Mrs. And Mr. Honeycutt walk towards the dressing room. Meredith pulled her hair down and was out to get her husband. Mr. and Mrs. Honeycutt walked into the white tent that was supposed to be a reception hall. Bonnie and Damon had found their seats next to Elena and Stefan. From the corner of Bonnie's eye she saw Josh looking for her and got up to tell him there was an extra seat.

"You are mine now; red he is nothing to you!" Damon whispered into Bonnie's ear

"I can't just let him wander around he has to know I'm ok." Bonnie told Damon getting up to get Josh.

As Bonnie approached Josh Damon grabbed Bonnie's arm and twirled her around to get little Bonnie some food. Bonnie wasn't quite sure what was going on but she was hungry. As Bonnie was eating her food Josh approached her.

"Hey Bonnie I am sitting over here that's where we are suppose to sit." Josh told Bonnie

"Oh ok I just wanted to talk to Elena and Stefan for a bit catch up let me finish eating and I will be over there." Bonnie said stalling to give her time to not upset Damon.

Josh walked towards his seat to finish eating also as Bonnie watched Damon for any emotion on his face but it was blank.

"Damon I will go sit with Josh for a bit and I'll come back I promise I won't be reckless." Bonnie said as she walked towards Josh.

Josh was happy to see Bonnie once the food was put away Meredith and Matt had their first dance and the father daughter dance which made Bonnie cry rivers. The first song was a slow one and she was asked by Josh. It was a little weird since Bonnie had only slowed danced with Matt and even Matt made her laugh the whole time they had danced. Bonnie was glad it was done she was going to leave soon because she didn't feel welcome anymore. Bonnie sat in her seat and they cut the cake. It was such a good cake that she wanted seconds. Matt asked Bonnie if she would dance with him and Meredith danced with Stefan.

"So you're a married man now" Bonnie said to Matt

"Yup and I am happy. It's very surreal for me I hope you get to feel this way someday."

" I already do, Matt I have to tell you something that I should have said before the wedding."

"Bonnie you know I am always hear to listen you can tell me anything" Matt said

"I-I Love… "

"I love you to ,songbird" Damon interrupted " I don't mean to be rude but may I cut in?"

"Of course I am so glad you are happy but be careful Bon Bon" Matt said finding his wife in the crowd.

"Why did you do that?" Bonnie asked Damon

"I was saving you Bonnie you would have regretted those words."

"When did you start thinking of others especially Matt and Meredith you never liked them." Bonnie said rudely

"I don't care about them Mutt could disappear and I wouldn't notice and Meredith is scary. But Bonnie you disobeyed me and you are mine not Mutts"

"I didn't disobey you because you don't tell me what to do. Plus I am not yours I am single I don't have to answer to anyone."

"Oh sweet little Bonnie but you are mine you asked for my help and now I get something in return." Damon spoke with a smirk

Bonnie didn't like where this was going the party was ending and she knew what Damon wanted. Bonnie and Damon caught the bouquet and garter which meant awkwardness for Bonnie. Bonnie and Josh didn't see much of each other until the very end.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie didn't like where this was going the party was ending and she knew what Damon wanted. Bonnie and Damon caught the bouquet and garter which meant awkwardness for Bonnie. Bonnie had danced with almost every guy except Josh. Bonnie grabbed a piece of cake from the table when a hand was on top of hers.

"Damon what do you want?" Bonnie said staring at the piece of cake

"You!" was all Damon said

"I am taken, Josh and I are happy together he actually cares about me Damon" Bonnie said not completely lying

"Oh little red if only you were a better liar even if Josh was your boyfriend why would I care? I could kill him in a few seconds and no one would notice." Damon said

"YA you could kill me to but you never do. So do it already right now right here." Bonnie knew he would never kill her but he hated realizing he couldn't kill the one he loved.

"Be careful what you wish for!" Damon said and then dipped her, his teeth coming very close to her neck but he stopped seconds from penetrating her neck with his teeth.

Bonnie staggered towards the bar for another drink she watched Josh dance with Caroline Forbes.

Bonnie and Josh didn't see much of each other until the very end of the reception.

As everyone went towards the road Bonnie stayed back. It was time for Meredith and Bonnie to go off to their Honeymoon. Bonnie didn't deserve to say good-bye she had been a horrible friend she was a home wrecker before Matt and Meredith even had a home yet. Bonnie went to her seat and chugged some more champagne. Bonnie observed from her seat but Damon had to irritate her, though she deserved it.

"You're my punishment for trying to break up Matt and Meredith great my own personal hell on Earth." Bonnie said not looking at Damon once

"Oh sweet little red don't sulk its not very attractive for a fair maiden like yourself."

"Like I am trying to attract anyone I am going home I don't deserve to be happy."

"Come with me "Damon said grabbing Bonnie's arm

Bonnie had enough with Damon; enough with his torture Bonnie kicked and hit Damon with all her power. She wasn't going anywhere she wanted to go home and Damon wasn't letting her go. Then Damon swung her around so she was in front of him. He pushed her towards a car when she saw the water. She couldn't swim he was going to drown her. Bonnie fell into Matt's arms as Matt was laughing.

"Nice to see you again Bonnie are you okay?"

"I am fine I just couldn't let you both leave without saying good-bye." Bonnie said saying the first thing that came to her head

Matt and Meredith hugged her saying good-bye and making plans for when they came back. Supposedly they were going to have a new tradition "Date night" I guess marriage changes a person. Bonnie made it to the back of the group and waved good-bye when someone grabbed her.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" It was Josh and Bonnie had never seen him this mad

"What are you talking about Josh I went to hug the newlyweds good-bye"

"You disappear after the candles and then I can't find you anywhere until I see you with the Salvatore's which makes NO sense because you came with me I AM your date. Bonnie if you wanted to go with Damon you could of just told me I wouldn't of had to spend the whole time keeping tabs of where you were. Then I find you drunk falling into the newlyweds that real great Bonnie your coming home."

"I am so sorry Josh I didn't want to go with Damon I wanted to go with you that's why when you asked I said yes. I didn't mean to disappear I just went to the bathroom and I am sorry if you didn't have fun tonight because of me I'll make it up to you." Bonnie spoke quickly just wanting to end this day. "I am not drunk 'hiccup' ok a little I just want to go home Josh"

Josh and Bonnie hugged as a sign of forgiveness. Bonnie liked that about Josh he forgave her so many times when she didn't deserve it. She trusted Josh with her life but at times he had been a real jerk. Bonnie now regretted chugging champagne she didn't know she would feel this way. As Bonnie staggered towards the car she heard Damon's voice.

"Hey Josh I can take Bonnie home if you want me to?" Damon said jogging towards them.

"He did look pretty hot in his tux but so does Josh; but Damon is mean and Josh is nice a good friend; uggh why are they fighting oh crap I missed the whole thing." Bonnie thought to herself missing the argument over Bonnie.

"I am not taking her home we are spending one night at the motel." Josh said

"What are you to exhausted to take her home? Little boy has a bed time to get home to?" Damon teased

"Shut up! I am going to ask Elena and Stefan to take me home." Bonnie yelled at the two

"Great look what you did "Damon scolded Josh. Bonnie was a little confused until she felt the cold concrete under her which then led to pain. It was a funny pain though Bonnie wouldn't have noticed until Josh came rushing towards her to pick her up. Bonnie tried walking away with force behind her, it had worked before she walked away leaving her emotion and whoever had been left would feel remorse.

It didn't quite work as she hoped for Damon was quickly at her side scolding her.

"Bambi, have you learned how to walk yet?" Damon said grabbing her waist so she wouldn't fall again.

"Leave me alone! I want to see Stefan and Elena NOW!" Bonnie protested but before she could get away form Damon Stefan and Elena were standing next to Bonnie. Bonnie ran towards Elena grabbing her for dear life.

"What's going on here" Stefan asked

"Little brother and dear Elena nice to see you again "Damon smiled "Bonnie and I were just talking she is a little drunk"

"I would rather be drunk than be near you any day!" Bonnie screamed at Damon

"Oh Bonnie have you forgotten Josh? Oh where is he anyways?" Bonnie had forgotten he was still watching but he was no where to be found.

"What in the hell did you do to him?" Bonnie said letting go of Elena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading one more chapter to go and then I am done. I really like this chapter please tell me what you think!! If you read you have to review PLEASE! Love you guys~kdncr124**

"Leave me alone! I want to see Stefan and Elena NOW!" Bonnie protested but before she could get away from Damon, Stefan and Elena were standing next to Bonnie. Bonnie ran towards Elena grabbing her for dear life.

"What's going on here" Stefan asked

"Little brother and dear Elena nice to see you again" Damon smiled "Bonnie and I were just talking she is a little drunk"

"I would rather be drunk than be near you any day!" Bonnie screamed at Damon

"Oh Bonnie have you forgotten Josh? Oh where is he anyways?" Bonnie had forgotten he was still watching but he was no where to be found.

"What in the hell did you do to him?" Bonnie said letting go of Elena turning towards Damon.

My sweet dear Bonnie I did not touch Josh. Damon spoke with a smile

Bonnie had to find Josh she couldn't let anyone hurt him they were best friends and she never left anyone behind.

"Josh JOSH where are you?" Bonnie yelled as she walked back towards the now empty reception.

"JOSH!!! Josh whe…" Bonnie had found Josh he was making out with a waitress, well shoving his tongue down her throat.

"Josh I have been looking for you everywhere I thought Da… that you were are you ready to go I am tired." Bonnie said she could see a strange glare in his eyes he was either really drunk or Damon had influenced him or both. She grabbed his arm pulling him with her.

"Let go of me Bonnie" Josh said snatching his arm from her grip

"Josh I am ready to go I am tired I will go with or without you." Bonnie announced

"I'm not ready to go yet you kind of interrupted me"

"Well I am sorry you couldn't get her clothes off in time but I am not waiting around and watch you "brown chicken brown cow" with some random girl!" Bonnie yelled

"Bonnie I didn't mean to make you jealous" Josh laughed

"What? I am not jealous I could care less but if you are going to be my ride then drive me"

"I'll drive you, up and down we could even do it in the back of the car I'll make sure it's parked"

Bonnie came closer to Josh and whispered in his ear "You wish this car is to expensive for you sorry"

Josh grabbed Bonnie and said "Can't we just go for a test drive? Thats free! "

"Stop! Don't ever touch me! Bonnie slapped Josh so hard blood was drawn " I'll meet you at the car."

Bonnie stomped towards the car she was angry and upset. How did a joyous occasion turn out so messed up? Bonnie got to the car and she was all alone Elena and Stefan had left and Damon was no where in sight or she sensed. She was cold now, where was Josh he had been right behind her he was complaining the whole way? As Bonnie took out her cell phone Josh was already in the car telling her to get in.

Bonnie buckled up and turned her head toward Josh and smirked a little. Bonnie felt good the effects of the drinks had been put in affect. Bonnie was calm for the first time today and the vibration of the car helped.

"So how long until we get there?" Bonnie asked Josh

Josh didn't speak

" Josh what's wrong ? I didn't mean to hit you that hard I am sorry" Bonnie tried again but the only thing that happened was the car accelerated to 100 mph . Bonnie didn't know what was happening she couldn't see straight anymore. "I am not going to ever drink again" Bonnie thought to herself, Bonnie pushed the red buckle button the strap was back as she found it she didn't know if Josh knew she was going to try to escape or if he was even watching her Josh was a blur to her. Suddenly Bonnie's upper body was thrown at the dashboard hitting her head against it. Bonnie scrambled for the door handle as she found it she jumped out and ran as fast as she could. She could see the letter "Beach Hotel" with a girl in a bathing suit as the mascot. She opened the florescent pink door into the small shack like lobby. She approached the desk to find no one behind it, Bonnie took the keys to room 312 and ran she could see Josh approaching fast. She ran towards the elevator pushing the button about 10 times she saw Josh a few feet behind her when it dawned on her why was she running from Josh? By that time Josh had scooped Bonnie up in his arms holding her and trying to calm her down.

"Why were you running from me Bonnie?" Josh asked

"I don't you scared me and my head hurts" Bonnie told him

"Well I have our room ready lets go to bed you look exhausted" Josh told her

Josh put Bonnie down and got into the elevator holding hands. Bonnie always felt safe with him most of the time. Bonnie laid her head upon his muscular chest and closed her eyes it was nice to hear his breath it relaxed her made her feel like herself again. His scent smelled so familiar but she loved it had Josh always wore this or was it new? She wondered. Bonnie didn't want any space between them she held him tighter feeling the warmth he was sniffing her hair and kissing it. She wanted to kiss him so badly but knew it would ruin their friendship. Everything seemed perfect though she had forgotten about the whole day. Bonnie opened her eyes to see the elevator stop at level 4 but the doors never opened. A man came on the speaker saying it would be an hour until they could get free. "That's ok "Josh told the man with a laugh "I am content right here" they both laughed but something sounded weird about Josh's voice. Bonnie didn't really care though the man came back on the speaker saying they had to turn off the lights or it could hurt the man trying to fix the elevator.

Bonnie latched on to Josh even more making them fall. Josh took Bonnie and kissed her lightly pushing her hair behind her ear. Bonnie kissed him knowing they wouldn't speak of it again. Josh trailed kisses across her collar bone down her arm. Bonnie took his head between her hands and looked at the ice blue eyes. Did Josh always have blue eye? But this was not a time to ponder that question. She kissed him passionately if she would have known he was such a good kisser she would have done this a long time ago. His fingers traced every inch of her body. Suddenly Josh stood up pulling Bonnie towards him. Her legs were wrapped around Josh as they kissed nonstop. Josh kissed her neck giving her chills but Bonnie took control and kissed him harder. Everything was amazing she had never kissed someone for this long. Bonnie stood up and pulled Josh down Josh unzipped Bonnie dress and Bonnie took off josh's shirt. He pulled her closer with his kisses she tried removing her dress but was stopped by his hand. He kissed her shoulder sliding the strap off and then the other one. His hands were on each side of her pushing the dress down while kissing each spot that was left bare. The top of the dress hung at her hips and now it was her turn she trailed kisses up and down his chest. Then she kissed him passionately but instead of removing any more clothing she took his hand and placed it on her chest and said " Josh do you feel that you make my heart go crazy." She smiled at him finally getting to tell him how she felt she kissed him once more and push him lightly to get him to lay down. He laid down and she climb on top of and put hear ear up against his chest. She was excited to see if she made his heart go wild. She listened very carefully and didn't hear anything he wasn't even breathing. Nothing, she had killed him she jumped up towards the back of the elevator screaming. She slid down to the floor and began to cry. She pulled up her dress and ran back to where he was she might could save him she felt around on the floor but nothing was there. "Josh? Where are you?" Bonnie yelled into the darkness suddenly the lights were on and the elevator was open. Bonnie stood up and looked around then thought would be in the room already. She opened the room and found all her things already put away. She grabbed a blue shirt and some pj pants and jumped into bed. Josh must been in the bathroom she waited for him but dozed off her head fell on the pillow and felt his hands around her Josh held her all night. Bonnie woke up around 3 in the morning to go to the restroom. She tried not to wake up Josh she scooted out from under his hands and tip toed to the bathroom. She washed her hands and looked in the mirror.

"Wow I look horrible" Bonnie brushed out her hair and opened the door. It was still dark but she could find the bed when she got into bed she saw Josh on his stomach his face was turned the other way. The next time Bonnie opened her eyes she saw the lamp next to her on. Bonnie sat up and rubbed her eyes, stretched and yawned. She was so happy to be awake knowing there would be an hour ride home with Josh. She saw Josh next to her she went down to kiss him but screamed instead…


End file.
